


Arms Raised High

by pixiepoutmay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, and yes that includes honey popcorn members, i'll include which ever girl group members i like and you'll deal with it, president's daughter AU, protective services au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/pseuds/pixiepoutmay
Summary: It will take Jeongyeon a while to warm up to Tzuyu, but Tzuyu has all of the time in the world for her to figure it out.As long as she doesn't pry too hard.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. First Contact

"Hey. Hey, I’m sorry to ask, but do you have a pen?”

Tzuyu leaned over the seat, carefully whispering to avoid being caught by the professor, hoping the woman next to her would respond. With a quick glance, the other woman turned, eyebrow quirked as she fished into her purse for a writing utensil, handing it back to Tzuyu with a quizzical look. 

_First contact._

Two weeks later, in the middle of an exam, Tzuyu found herself scratching at her scalp with the same pen handed back to her, grunting and groaning with each question as she flipped through the pages. For an hour long class, the test felt like an eternity and she watched as the woman in front of her breezed through the booklet, her scantron in hand as she tucked away her things and quietly headed to the front of the classroom, handing in her test to the professor with a calm hand. Biting her lip, Tzuyu took a peek around to her peers, students watching with quiet envy that someone finished before them, finished quickly at all, when the test material was so difficult. Waiting a few minutes, Tzuyu sat and let other students turn in their exams, disgruntled and tired, before calmly collecting her own things and walking out, her test in the hand of the teacher who smirked as she walked away. She hoped no one saw, but knew better than to think she would ever be caught. 

\------

"I'm sorely disappointed in the scores of last week's exam," the professor began, his head shaking with his jowls as he passed back the tests, front pages down. "There's only one person who seemed to pay any attention to the source material and seemed to pay any mind to the footnotes, and they're the one who wrecked the curve, because other wise, all of you guys failed." He passed the test back to the woman in front of Tzuyu, score up, and she watched as the woman quickly stuffed the exam into her backpack, a bright red blush spreading across her neck and the back of her ears. _Cute_.

"I will be providing a make-up exam soon, in place of this grade, and I highly suggest you study." He smiled at the woman in front of her, and then winked at Tzuyu who made a quick note to email him later for his flagrant misunderstanding of their relationship. A few students sniffled and as class was dismissed, Tzuyu waited until every student left, glaring at the professor before finding her way out into the sunlight. 

_Soon._

\-----

It took exactly eight class days -the equivalent of 24 hours- and six cups of iced coffee before Tzuyu managed to ask the woman in front of her to get lunch. She had noticed the buzz around her classmate, noticed the silence right before people began to talk politics, noticed the way her cheeks paled whenever the subject of a possible recession came up, noticed how much quieter she became whenever too many eyes wandered her way. She was quick to blush and quick to deflect.

_It was time to pounce._

When the professor dismissed the class, Tzuyu packed her bag away quickly, watching for the other woman to leave. She wanted to casually bump into her, not startle her, and it took a bit of finesse to make it look unscripted. A spilled cup of coffee would be realistic, but cliché and a waste of money, so she decided to go the alternative route, leaving her backpack unzipped enough so that it would jostle about and open as she ran past her. She glanced at her watch, looked at the last few students leaving, and took her moment to briskly walk out, keeping her routine by shouting a pleasant “Bye” towards the professor. She had established a routine and was trained to keep it. Running out of the classroom and down the building’s stairs, she huffed her way towards the older woman, her bag bumping right into her shoulder. 

“Oh my god!” She felt the books shuffle around, the first one –a thick compendium for her literature class- stumbled out, falling before the woman she was chasing. A second book fell, then her notebook, pens –borrowed from the woman- and her water bottle. With a short stop, she swung around, extra supplies falling from her opened backpack, scattering in a weirdly perfect circle. Her target stopped, tucking her phone in her pocket, hands immediately reaching out to help Tzuyu pick up her things. 

“Dude, are you good?” She pouted, concerned, and Tzuyu gave her an awkward smile. “I’m good. Are you good? Nothing hit you, did it?"

“No, I’m good.” She handed Tzuyu her textbooks, laughing as she grabbed the pens from the ground. “Hey, I’ve been looking for these! Are you stealing my pens?” She was teasing. Tzuyu shrugged, giving a light chuckle, “I guess it was a good way to start up a conversation. You wouldn’t peg me for a pen thief. I’m Tzuyu, by the way, thanks for helping, I guess I just got a little caught up and didn’t zip up my bag all the way.” She scooped up the rest of her supplies from the floor around her, sticking out her hand to greet her. The other woman lit up, her tired eyes bright for a moment, “I’m Yoo Jeongyeon. Pleasure.” Jeongyeon took Tzuyu’s hand, shaking it with a coy grin, holding her borrowed pens in her empty hand. 

“Yoo? That name sounds familiar.” Tzuyu held onto Jeongyeon’s hand for just a second too long, holding it just a little too tightly, staring at the woman who averted her gaze. For a beat, she held on, releasing with a contented sigh, feigning confusion. “I guess ‘cause it sounds so much like something else. I must have just misheard.” Leaning her head down as she slipped on the straps to her backpack, she observed Jeongyeon’s face, the quiet sadness etched into her eyebrows as she looked down at the sidewalk, the downcast eyes that carried exhaustion in their color. They stood for a moment, cloaked in uncomfortable, unfamiliar quiet, before Jeongyeon nodded, headed on her way to her next class. 

“Hey,” Tzuyu stopped her, grabbing her hand as she began to walk away, “As a thank you for putting up with me in class, how about I buy you lunch? We could talk about the next paper, maybe give each other tips? I could be your beta.” Tzuyu waited a beat, letting the joke register to the woman, who snorted. 

“You don’t seem like the type to write fan fiction.” Jeongyeon still looked down, but Tzuyu had gotten her to smile, which was enough. “You don’t know me well at all, Yoo,” she said with a laugh. 

“Fair. Yeah, sure, lunch sounds good. Thanks.” Slowly, Jeongyeon brought her head up, her eyes now red and her cheeks flushed. “I’d like that a lot, actually. It’s been kind of a day. Well, week.” The younger woman nodded empathetically, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s shoulders. 

“Well, lunch can’t fix a week, but it can at least fix right now. Let’s get something in you, okay, Yoo Jeongyeon?” 

\-----

She doesn’t know if it’s the food or the possibility of a friend, but Jeongyeon slowly warmed up to the conversation, tucked away in a small booth of a restaurant. The seats were comfortable, the lights were low, the mood was casual, and Tzuyu, in her height and strong poker face, was soft, understanding, seemingly unknowing. 

“Seriously, you don’t know anything about anime? That seems too farfetched.” Jeongyeon laughed and took a sip from her drink, snorting as Tzuyu made an attempt to explain her anime-less life. 

“Seriously. I wasn’t really into it growing up, and I didn’t really get it. Like, they have big eyes and cute outfits, what’s the point?” 

“Oh, man, if my friend Dahyun could hear you right now, she’d have a fit.” Jeongyeon twirled her drink with the straw, laughing down into her cup. “She’s super into magical girl stuff and her girlfriend is obsessed with Sailor Moon, so every year we have a marathon at her house and make mixed drinks inspired by the sailor scouts. It’s a whole ordeal.” She paused and smiled sadly. “Well, we had a marathon every year. I haven’t been able to go the past couple of years.” 

Tzuyu took that thread and followed it up with a very gentle and noninvasive, “Why? Did something happen?” 

Jeongyeon stopped, taking a moment to look Tzuyu over with a newly skeptical eye. “Are you sure you don’t recognize my name?” 

Tzuyu shook her head, her palms a little slick. “No, I’m from Taiwan. Are you like, famous, or something? Am I supposed to know your name?” She playfully gasped and recoiled from Jeongyeon, who laughed. “Are you some kind of idol? Oh my god, am I eating lunch with an idol?” 

“Shhhh, stop, omg, no. I’m not an idol!” Jeongyeon slapped gently at the younger woman and looked around nervously. “I guess I just have a pretty well-known last name, you know? I’ve got some sort of note-worthy family members. It’s a whole thing. I try not to focus on it much.” She took a sip of her drink, and Tzuyu observed how Jeongyeon’s hands shook just slightly as she wrapped her fingers tighter around her glass, and she refused to meet Tzuyu’s eyes as the conversation turned to family. Tzuyu smiled inwardly, her mental calculations running quickly as she tried to keep from cracking. 

“Hey.” The older woman broke the silence after a moment, folding her hands in front of her. Her tone turned serious and she waited a moment before speaking again. Tzuyu waited a beat before mirroring her. “Yes?” 

“Are you really from Taiwan?” 

“You made it sound so serious, I thought you were going to ask me some, like, life or death question. Yeah, I really am, why would I lie about where I’m from?” 

Jeongyeon shrugged, her body still tense. “Why did you decide to talk to me? You’ve seen how the other people in class act around me. Didn’t that make you suspicious?” 

“I honestly hadn't noticed." Tzuyu sipped casually from her glass, eyeing Jeongyeon. "Are you sure you’re not an idol?” Tzuyu smirked and raised an eyebrow, but the older woman kept a stone face. 

“You really don’t know who I am?” 

“Why? Should I?” There it was again, that answer. Tzuyu kept repeating it, a safety net to guide Jeongyeon into divulging more information. 

Jeongyeon scrutinized her with a wary eye, searching every bit of Tzuyu’s face for a possible crack, a break in her story, but Tzuyu spent her adult life studying how to remain calm under pressure, how to stay calm when faced with clear mistrust. She waited a beat before taking a sip of her drink again, eyes never leaving Jeongyeon’s gaze. 

“I guess not. I’m just...I don’t know, thanks for bringing me out today. I’ll pay you back.” 

“No need, it’s my treat. You seemed so upset today, it’s the least I can do.” With a small smile, Tzuyu placed a comforting hand on Jeongyeon’s, squeezing in solidarity. “If you want, we can make this lunch a weekly thing. It’s been nice getting to know you. And since I still haven’t found my footing in Korea, it would be a huge help to get someone who knows more about the city and the country in general to sort of...show me the ropes?” 

Jeongyeon found the place where their hands met, a grin reaching up to her eyes. “I can do that.” 

\-----

Reporting back to her commanding officer on a full stomach was a difficult ask, but Tzuyu knew better than to take even so much as a break. Throwing up after a workout was an achievement. Her body was exhausted, sweaty, and her eyes were tired, but when the big boss calls you, she knew she had to respond. She felt every muscle throb as she made her way to the ice bath in the locker room, her clothes dropping from her body as she stripped to her underwear and slowly climbed into the giant metal tub. With a sigh, Tzuyu lowered herself on to the shifting frozen surface, gritting her teeth as she leaned her head back. 

“Have you made any progress on your slow burn?” Tzuyu peeked through one eye as a tiny body climbed into the tub alongside her, crunching down on the ice with her slowly sinking frame. Chaeyoung hissed, the cold sending pinpricks up her arms, and she exhaled for a solid minute as she adjusted herself to the temperature. Naturally, the two shifted and limbs tangled limbs as the water soothed their angry muscles. For a moment, there was silence, and then Chaeyoung nudged the other woman with her elbow. “Ow! DUDE. What!" 

“As I said, have you made any progress on your slow burn?” 

“You cannot keep calling my mission ‘Operation Slow Burn.’ It sounds ridiculous.” Tzuyu threw her arms around the lip of the basin, the metal chilling her skin even more. 

“That’s what it is though. It took you almost a month to work up to a question. It took you two months to even have a conversation. And god, it took almost the whole semester for you to take her to lunch. LUNCH.” Chaeyoung settled into the crook of Tzuyu’s arm, shaking at the touch of exposed air. “So, Operation Slow Burn.” 

“I can’t stand you.” Tzuyu splashed the freezing water on her friend, positioning herself away from the older woman who stuck out her tounge and splashed back. “Yet you’re in a tub with me. Pick a stance, Chou.” 

“Fuck you.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes and Chaeyoung grinned. “Gladly.” 

Tzuyu splashed her with ice, earning a squeal from her friend before quickly scrambling out of the metal tub, hurrying out of the locker room with a towel wrapped around her body to block her from splashback. Chaeyoung was right, it had been a long time coming, but now that things had started, she was prepared for them to continue. 

That's what she had trained for, after all.


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu doesn't mind taking the slow route.  
> She just wishes it wouldn't take _so_ long.

"Hey, sorry I’m late, I was meeting up with my friend!” Jeongyeon awkwardly waved, scooting into the booth across from Tzuyu who smiled as she sat. The older woman brushed a stray hair out of her face, her cheeks flushed from the half jog she did to make it to the restaurant, and she hurried to take her textbook out of her backpack to mirror the younger woman. “I haven’t seen her in a few weeks, and she passed by me on the way to the square, so I had to stop and say hello!” 

“It’s okay, I get it!” Tzuyu laughed, reaching out to pat Jeongyeon’s hand, who hesitated before smiling at her. “Which friend, if I can ask?” 

“Dahyun, the one I told you about before?” 

“Ah, the anime nerd.” 

“The one and only.” Jeongyeon pulled her hand out from underneath Tzuyu’s, setting her napkin on her lap as she made room for her school supplies on the tiny tabletop. The younger woman watched as Jeongyeon blushed, her hands awkwardly fumbling for school supplies. Tzuyu pulled out her own pen, setting it down next to her notebook, waiting patiently for the other woman to follow suit. Jeongyeon breathed out as she brandished a pack of thin point pens, smiling as she held it triumphantly out for the woman across the table to see. 

“I bought extra pens, since you were always stealing mine.” Jeongyeon’s lips curled up in a mischievous grin as she displayed the supplies. 

“They’re cute, yeah.” Tzuyu pretended not to notice the beaming face Jeongyeon made and she took a moment before opening her notebook. “Are you getting into those bullet journaling things?” 

“What? No, I just thought you’d like them.” Jeongyeon paused, lowering the pack as she quirked her eyebrow. “I figured we could share them if this is going to be a regular thing. They have little stickers on them. They’re Yoobi brand.” She shook the packaging a little, the plastic making a slight warbling sound, “They’re different colors so that we can color code our notes.” She pouted, laying the package next to her own notebook, a defeated furrow in her brows. “I thought it was a good idea to try, if you want.” 

“I think it’s a great idea. I’m so confused that I’ll try anything.” With another pat of her hand, Tzuyu took a moment, then waved down a waiter. He arrived promptly, scribbling down the pair’s coffee orders before vanishing to the kitchen. Tzuyu stole a glance at Jeongyeon, whose eyes were glued to the place where their fingers barely brushed, a pinkness to her cheeks that didn’t leave the whole meal. Tzuyu smiled to herself, flipping to a chapter in her textbook with satisfaction. 

\----- 

Two weeks passed with shared glances in class, their familiar waves as they entered the room a routine that Jeongyeon was happy to develop. It had been a while since their last lunch together, the workload before the midterms swallowing them both with library visits in their own time. Tzuyu, though she wouldn’t say it out loud, was beginning to miss the smile of her new friend as they shared a dessert after they finished a chapter, their reward for completing their work. The middle of the semester was dragging her down, and despite the fact she knew that her grades were fixed and unmoving, she couldn’t help but feel a small sense of anxiety for the essays and exams that were slowly encroaching upon her. 

As Jeongyeon sat down, Tzuyu didn’t hesitate before offering to meet her at the restaurant they had made their usual haunt. Jeongyeon smiled, nodding in agreement, but as the time passed in class, she leaned over, throwing a wrench in Tzuyu’s plans completely, asking softly “Can Dahyun and her girlfriend join us?” With a forced smile, Tzuyu agreed, returning to her notes where she scribbled intensely, the lecture her professor giving agitating her beyond reason. Class finished too quickly, and Tzuyu readied herself to meet the infamous Dahyun. 

\----- 

> **_Son_ ** **_Chaeyoung_ ** _: Hey. Have you changed my name in your phone yet?_
> 
> **_Son_ ** **_Chaeyoung_ ** _:_ _Ya_ _._ _Tzuyu_ _. Have you_ _changed._ _My name. In your phone. Yet._
> 
> **_Son_ ** **_Chaeyoung_ ** _: Hello?! WHY AREN’T YOU RESPONDING?_
> 
> **_Giant Baby_ ** _: I hate you._

Jeongyeon looked up from her textbook, eyeing the vibrating phone as it shook across the table. Tzuyu, seemingly nonpulsed, grabbed at it without even looking and shoved it into her backpack where the vibrating was muffled by the material of the bag. “Sorry. My friend doesn’t like when I don’t respond immediately, so I sometimes leave her waiting to piss her off.” 

“I didn’t take you as a sadist, Chou.” The older woman smirked and for the first time, Tzuyu blushed, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I’m. I. Where is your friend?” Tzuyu shifted awkwardly, looking out at the restaurant. Jeongyeon giggled, making the red on the younger woman’s face spread to her ears. “I thought you said she was coming?” Her voice pitched higher and she cleared her throat. 

That was unexpected. Jeongyeon had completely thrown her for a loop, and Tzuyu took a moment to get acclimated to the teasing. 

“She’s coming. Her class is across campus, so her girlfriend is waiting for her before they head over.” Still smiling, Jeongyeon stirred her coffee and took a loud, lengthy slurp. 

“You keep mentioning her girlfriend,” Tzuyu said, redirecting the conversation, turning back to face the other woman, “But I still haven’t caught her name.” 

“Oh, I thought I mentioned it a few times?” Jeongyeon lowered her cup, a pleasant shine in her eyes as she said, “Her name is Mina. She’s from Japan, it’s her second year here, but, apparently, she studied in media stuff. I think she wants to be a journalist?” With a little chuckle to herself, she rubbed the rim of her cup with her index finger and Tzuyu watched as the glimmer in her eye left. “I’ve only been able to hang out with them a few times in the past couple of years, so I don’t really know her that well. But I’ve known Dahyun for almost eight years. She’s one of my closest friends, our dads...” She paused, looking now at Tzuyu with a heavy gaze that she hadn’t had since their first outing, “Our dads sort of work together. So, when we met, all of our other friendships became difficult to hold on to and we sort of just kept to ourselves. Her older brother and I are the same age, so we hung out for a while before he became friends with my older sisters and left me with Dahyun.” 

“So Dahyun’s younger than you?” Tzuyu held the stare, cognizant of the sound of approaching feet, her hand instinctively reaching for her thigh, where she felt a cool metal press against her skin under her jeans. 

“Yeah, I’m younger. I get to call this old bag of bones my unnie.” Jeongyeon smiled, standing from the booth as a pale woman took her stance at the edge of the table, her hand tightly squeezing thin fingers that held her with equal strength. “Dubu!” Jeongyeon reached out, patting the woman on her back before reaching out and offering a quick hug to the lithe woman attached to the blonde. “Dahyun, Mina, this is Tzuyu, she’s in my ‘History of Political Thought’ class. Tzuyu, this is Dahyun,” the white-toned woman waved with a cheeky grin, “And her girlfriend, Mina.” The Japanese woman offered a tight smile, which Tzuyu returned, their eyes locked intensely for a moment before the younger woman looked away, smiling at the blonde. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Dahyun. Jeongyeon talks about you a lot.” Tzuyu stood now, offering out her hand, which Dahyun, then Mina, shook. “I’m really excited to finally meet you!” 

Dahyun slid into the booth beside Jeongyeon, leaving Mina to awkwardly sit next to the younger woman, who stiffened when Mina’s leg touched her own, pulling away quickly when she felt their ankles tap together, the silent _clink_ only perceived by the two of them. The rest of the lunch was spent with Jeongyeon and Dahyun swapping news, Tzuyu and Mina interjecting when a story came to mind, and silently turning pages as they began to study. Inside, Tzuyu’s stomach turned, side eyeing Mina as she flipped through different sub-chapters, glancing away before Mina could return the stare. The meal was longer than Tzuyu was used to. She kept her long legs tucked under the booth’s seat, her body strained away from touching the older woman. She couldn’t wait until her next class. 

\----- 

“What the fuck was _she_ doing there?” Tzuyu hissed into the receiver of her phone, cupping the bottom as she hurried across campus after her final class of the day. The ordeal at the restaurant made her nervous, and she called Chaeyoung as soon as she was available. 

“If you had answered my texts,” Chaeyoung chided, “We could have worked through this together and gotten more information out of her later.” 

“You didn’t tell me _she_ was dating her friend!” 

“How was I supposed to know who she was dating?! I only knew a little bit, not all of it! What was I supposed to say?” 

“You’re my best friend!” Tzuyu groaned uncupping her hand as she did so. “You couldn’t have been less cryptic? Just told me straight up?” 

“Wait. Did you just say I’m your best friend?” Chaeyoung’s voice caught in her throat and Tzuyu knew she was beaming just by the sound. The mischief was apparent in her tone. “I cannot believe The Chou Tzuyu called me, ME, her best friend. Oh, this is an honor indeed-” 

“Chaeyoung, shut up.” 

“You wound me, Chou. Chou-Chou. My darling Choubaca.” 

“I swear to God, I’m going to kill you.” 

“You wouldn’t. You know why?” 

Tzuyu sighed, stopping on her path to pinch the bridge of her nose. “No, why wouldn’t I kill you?” 

“Because.” Chaeyoung giggled. “I’m your _best friend.”_

“I take it back, I take it all back, you can choke.” 

“No, wait, don’t! I’m just kidding, please don’t, I’ll be a good best friend, I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just never thought you guys would run paths. The intel we had said that the Kim and Yoo families were friends, but when I looked up Kim Dahyun’s file to find out information about the girlfriend, she was listed as redacted and there was no extra... Yeah okay, see, as I say it out loud, that should have been my tip off. That’s my bad.” 

Chewing on her bottom lip, Tzuyu began walking again, humming a half committal “It’s not your fault” to the woman on the other line. It took a moment for Tzuyu to find her words completely. “Look, I promise, it’s really not your fault. And honestly, I should have looked into it deeper. I didn’t even ask Jeongyeon who the girlfriend was until today, right before we met. That was my fuck up, not yours. Oh man, the boss is going to kick my ass today, I just know it.” 

“What do you think she’s going to make you do?” Chaeyoung’s voice had a hint of concern, and Tzuyu sat at the bus station near the edge of campus, quieting herself as she carried on the conversation near strangers. “I don’t know, but I expect to have bruising tomorrow.” 

“Do you want me to come over tonight? I can bring you some muscle patches and tea. I don’t want my best friend to suffer alone.” The pause on the other line gave Tzuyu some time to think, and she couldn’t help but smile when the other woman squealed at her agreeing for a night together. A few more people came into the stop, so the younger woman said her goodbyes and hung up, rolling her eyes as she received a text right after the dial tone cleared. 

> **_Giant Baby_ ** _: I’ll see you tonight bestie._

_\-----_

Sweat seeped into her bra as she panted, her legs quacking from exhaustion. Bae Joohyun, her section’s leader, towered over her as she collapsed, anger written all over her face. The training room was empty, mirrors duplicating the pair in random locations and Tzuyu looked up to see herself red faced, pale, and worn. Joohyun didn’t remove her gaze as the younger woman moved into a kneeling position, her arms folded shakily on her lap. 

“You nearly compromised your whole operation meeting with her.” Joohyun snarled and Tzuyu looked down at her legs. The older woman squatted, tilting her chin up with a thin finger. “If you meet again, Chou, you must remember your directives. Myoui is of a separate team. Her job is to protect the Kim’s daughter and yours is to-?” 

“Protect the Yoo’s daughter.” Tzuyu nearly spat, her stomach turning from thirst and bile built up from her lunch. Her leader noticed this, dropping her hand from her face to her shoulder, which she gripped tightly. 

“What was that, Chou?” 

“I’m. I’m to protect President Yoo’s daughter and ensure her safety, ma’am.” Joohyun nodded, releasing her subordinate. “You’re not only protecting her, Tzuyu. You’re on your way to eventually defending the nation.” Her look softened for a moment as she helped the woman to her feet, their eyes meeting now for the first time since the beginning of their session. Tears welled up and Tzuyu couldn’t stop herself from quietly crying, Joohyun carefully wiping her face. “You knew this was going to be a difficult job, and you know why I have to push you and the others so hard.” 

“I know.” 

“It’s hard for women to be taken seriously in this field, Tzuyu. Especially foreigners. I mean, Myoui’s team is led by a Japanese woman who had to swear her loyalty to _her_ higher ups. I didn’t have to do that. I know it’s harder for people who aren’t Korean nationals, and even harder still for all of our squadrons. There aren’t many all-female sects, you know. We’re a litmus test. There’s no room for error.” 

“I know.” Tzuyu cried harder, her body failing as she leaned onto the older woman, who pat her back as she attempted to soothe her. 

“So. What are you going to do about it?” 

“I’ll work harder, ma’am.” She hiccuped and Joohyun let out a breathy laugh. “I know that, but about Myoui. I want to know your next course of action.” 

Tzuyu pulled away now, running her arm across her nose as she inhaled. “I’ll have a detailed plan on your desk at 0600 tomorrow. I can’t avoid her forever; since the Kim and Yoo families work in such close proximity and since their daughters are friends, I cannot avoid working alongside Myoui. I will, however, keep a detailed record of our interactions and ensure that we are careful in our conversations.” 

Joohyun smiled now, a real grin that reached her ears and she saluted the younger woman. “I’ll meet with Mikami after your report is handed in tomorrow to discuss our next course of action since we will have two operatives working together. I expect you in the day after to have a meeting with us and Myoui. I’m hoping you’re the only two who must cross paths. It would be way too much paperwork to have any more agents thrown into the mix.” Tzuyu nodded, saluting back, and with that she was dismissed. Like a newbown fawn, she wobbled down the stairs to the exit, calling for a ride share to take her home. Shooting Chaeyoung a text to be over in twenty minutes, Tzuyu waited, eventually sliding into the backseat of the black car that pulled up to her location, her body sticky with anguish, sweat, and, as she thought about it in the silence, determination. Tomorrow, she decided, she would ask for Jeongyeon’s number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @sweettalkermay


	3. In the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Tzuyu thought she could do a lot of this on her own, but work goes by faster with someone on your side.  
> 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Jumping up, Tzuyu’s legs hit the table, rattling the surface as coffee began to pour on to Jeongyeon’s lap. Trapped between Mina and the wall, the younger woman panicked, hurriedly shoving napkins in the older woman’s direction. Dahyun, squealing, slid up the wall away from the tepid liquid, holding her backpack close to her chest as Mina quickly salvaged all their electronics and notes, scooping up pens as a last-minute thought. “It’s okay! It’s okay, I promise!” Jeongyeon half stood, the dark liquid leaving thin trails down her skin. “I just need something to clean up with!” 

In a moment of excitement, Tzuyu’s gesturing had knocked over the half-full mug that balanced precariously between the four women on a stack of books. It tottered over, spilling all over the eldest, who yelped as it began to run off onto her long legs. With the entire restaurant’s eyes on them, they felt their faces flush red as Jeongyeon pat herself down, sliding out of the booth to mop up the floor and seat. Dahyun, almost instinctively, grabbed at her hand, shaking her head with a surprised laugh. 

“Jeong, I’ve got some gym shorts, let’s get you changed.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about this, we’ve got it. Dubu, go with her in case she’s got any coffee on her butt.” Mina calmly sopped up the spill on the tabletop, balancing the books at the back of the booth away from any mess. 

The young woman laughed, sliding out of the seat next to her friend, whose ears were bright pink. “I’m not going to wipe your butt for you, unnie-” 

“I would certainly hope not!” Jeongyeon’s voice pitched higher and the tension broke at the table, sending the four of them into fits of giggles. “But thanks for coming with. Be right back.” Dahyun slipped on her backpack, taking Jeongyeon’s bicep in her hand, clinging to her as they walked awkwardly towards the bathroom. Silence settled for a second, Mina sliding of the booth to grab some napkins from a nearby table as Tzuyu wet the ones readily available with water from her drinking glass. Together, they worked to take away the stickiness of the coffee, Tzuyu’s lips pursed as she thought about how she wanted to start the conversation. 

“Do you want to tell me why you did that?” 

Well, that was one way. 

“Do what?” Tzuyu lifted the mug nonchalantly and cleaned it off with the last of the water, piling it on top of the plates from their brunch. The dishes clanked as she jostled around the table, Mina finishing off wiping up off the seats. 

“Don’t play stupid, Chou.” She crumbled up the napkin, putting it in the coffee mug before reaching for hand sanitizer from her purse. “You spilled that on purpose. I’m not judging, but obviously you had a reason for doing it.” 

Tzuyu watched as Mina squirted out globs of alcohol onto the booth, using a dry napkin to spread it around on the surface, cleaning the area with a finality. “Has Mikami said anything?” She handed her another napkin, which Mina took thankfully, removing the last of the sanitizer. “About yesterday? Or, you know, like what we’re doing right now?” 

“You mean about us meeting? No, not really. She wasn’t happy, but she’s got a lot on her mind, so I don’t ever expect her to be happy. You know how it goes. Why, did _Bae_ say something?” 

The two of them returned to their seats where they squished awkwardly together, Tzuyu nodding in the silence. “She said we’re having a meeting; I’ve already turned in my report about the incident-” 

“ _The Incident’"_ Mina snorted and rested her chin in her hand, “I can’t believe that’s what you’re calling it. I didn’t expect the rumored up-and-coming Chou Tzuyu to be so meek with a superior. You can quit with the formalities when we’re alone.” Mina smirked as she looked ahead, waiting for the two friends to return from the restroom. “If anything, losing our formalities now might be to our benefit, since we’ll apparently be seeing each other a lot.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not sure how to respond right now. I’m used to my squadron, not other operatives. And our interactions weren’t something I planned for.” Tzuyu rested her head in her hands, eyes trained on the furthest wall where the main restaurant connected with the tabled corridors. 

“You shouldn’t do a lot of planning, Chou,” Mina said, glancing quickly at the younger woman who blew a raspberry into her palm. “If you’re going to go far, you’ll also have to learn how to think on your feet. But anyway, like you were saying, your leader wants to have a meeting. With me?” 

Tzuyu nodded, her body straightening as she saw the first glimpse of blonde turn the corner. “She said it will probably be sometime this afternoon.” Mina sat up and pursed her lips, “That’s clear, gotcha.” As they watched the pair come closer to the table, Mina and Tzuyu spread their notebooks back out and shuffled them across the table, the pile of dishes stacked at the end. Dahyun, her head thrown back in laughter, trailed behind Jeongyeon, whose embarrassed grin made Tzuyu smile. Dahyun slid into the booth first, Jeongyeon taking her seat next to her, eyes glittering with mischief. “Thanks for waiting, guys, turns out I was a lot stickier than I thought.” 

“She had coffee on her butt!” Dahyun snorted out, Jeongyeon’s face flushing as she burst into uproarious laughs. Mina smiled at Tzuyu who couldn’t stop herself from doing the same. 

\----- 

Waving the couple off, Tzuyu smiled and turned back to Jeongyeon whose bright red cheeks stood out in the afternoon sun. After an hour of making fun of each other, the happiness on her face warmed the younger woman’s heart. She nudged Jeongyeon, making a show of securing her back on her shoulder. 

“I’m glad we made this a regular thing.” Tzuyu pulled out her phone, unlocking it long enough to stare at a default wallpaper, taking a second to look through her empty inbox. She let her smile linger as she put the device back in her pocket. “It’s been an interesting semester getting to know you. I can’t believe finals are right around the corner.” 

Jeongyeon chewed on her lip, straightening her own bookbag on her back, glancing at the younger woman’s pocket with interest. “I know. It’s going to be weird not seeing you in class.” Jeongyeon huffed, nodding her head as a motion to leave and Tzuyu followed, their footsteps matching in shadow and sound. “Have you registered for the next semester?” 

“I’ve got my financial assistance coming in, so I’ve had my schedule picked since the midterms.” 

“Oh,” Jeongyeon spared a glance at the younger woman who kept pace with her long strides. “Do you know your days?” 

“I do.” Tzuyu smirked and rolled her eyes. “Are you wondering if we have any classes together, Yoo?” 

“I-I just. Well, it’s been nice meeting you and you’ve gotten to know my best friends, so I felt like it would be a bit fun to take at least one with someone I know, you know? Like, I wouldn’t be upset if I didn’t get in a class with you, but it would be cool-” 

Tzuyu stopped, grabbing at Jeongyeon’s arm with a gentle force. “You know even if we don’t have a class together, we can still be friends, right?” The word settled over the two of them and Tzuyu released her arm. “I don’t know how we went this whole time without doing this, but I’ll give you my number-” 

Bursting into laughter, Jeongyeon slapped at the younger girl. “I’ve been wanting to give you mine all week! I just didn’t want to be pushy about it!” Slipping her backpack off one shoulder, Jeongyeon dug into a side pocket, fishing for her phone, Tzuyu smiling at her as she almost dropped it in a frenzy. She handed it to Tzuyu, who typed in her number quickly, shooting herself a text that vibrated immediately in her pocket and she grinned. “I’ll text you tonight. I’ve got a meeting with my financial aid advisor at her office in a little bit and I’ve got to hurry and catch the bus.” 

Jeongyeon’s face bloomed and it gave Tzuyu pause. “I’ll be waiting! Good luck with your advisor.” The older woman began to walk away, leaving Tzuyu to deal with the heavy heat settling into her cheeks before turning on her heel and making her way towards the bus stop. 

\----- 

Sweaty and exhausted, Tzuyu spat out the salt water that had pooled in her mouth, her legs quaking beneath her, threatening to collapse. Mina groaned next to her, her thin body heaving with each shaky breath, the soreness of her muscles and bruises on her stomach from hitting the floor frequently a sign that the meeting was a success. Bae and Mikami, their arms crossed and faces sour, stood on opposite ends of the training room watching their team members struggle for air, their own bodies sore from the drills. Mikami shot a look to her elder, who nodded, blowing a whistle that pierced the air and made Tzuyu’s legs completely fall from beneath her. Mina straightened up, her chest pumping slowly as she tried to steady her airflow, and she resisted running to help the younger girl, who took a few moments to stand again. 

“You’ve got fifteen minutes to shower and change, then you’ll meet us in my office. Dismissed.” Bae’s voice was deep and Tzuyu swallowed thickly. She knew most of this was for show, pushing Mikami and Myoui to their limits as a display of authority, but Bae Joohyun made an example of Tzuyu and she knew it. Normally, this workout wouldn’t have her almost incapable of complete movement, but she really tried to show her dominance. Her legs wouldn’t be able to work when she got home, her arms felt like cold spaghetti, and she was very aware of every blood vessel in her body and how heavily it pumped out fluid, but she stood up taller and nodded her head in the directions of the dressing room, Mina following after her, fighting against her own screaming muscles. 

There was no sense of shame as the pair undressed, their bodies too worn to feel anything other than relief as the weight of the clothes fell from their frames. In the silence, they found themselves slumped in the showers, the cold pressure of the water stinging and soothing at once. Other than groans in response, Mina didn’t make any comments, just scrubbed down efficiently and stood for the remainder of the time in silence. Tzuyu didn’t press her luck, washing away the sweat stains and quickly rinsing her hair. There would be time for a proper shower later, she just needed her skin to not smell like exertion. 

From the locker room intercoms, the girls heard Bae’s voice crackle through the shower, reminding them of their time. In sync, they turned the spigots to the side, cutting the water off, each grabbing at their towels to pat dry quickly. Their movements were sloppy, slipping on pants and shorts with struggle as the fabric fought against their damp skin, their shirts flopping down around their stomachs as they slid into them without focus, shoes half on as they hopped around the benches in the locker room, pulling at the heels to fix them. Together they took their final five minutes navigating their way to the office, their backpacks heavy on their shoulders. Neither of them talked, nor did they look at each other. The time for engagement was over. 

\----- 

“As you’re well aware, we’ve made documentation of this meeting, the training, and your official case files have been updated. Our commanding officers are also in the know of the two squadrons being in communication. Seeing as we work for national security, albeit on a more localized scale, it’s imperative that you two take your relationships in regards to your missions seriously.” Bae Joohyun looked over at Mikami Yua, who nodded, arms folded tightly across her chest. “We had hoped that there would be no interference from any outside security details but seeing as the Kim family and the Yoo family are close friends, it was an oversight not to assume an eventual merging of our teams. With that in mind, I want to make sure that the two of you are in agreement that the boundaries between you are not to be blurred, nor shall they be overlooked with your target.” Joohyun’s eyes found Tzuyu’s who looked away quickly, focusing on her lap where her hands balled into fists. Joohyun cleared her throat and Mikami spoke up, watching the two closely. 

“While it is unprecedented for Myoui to be in the situation she is in with her mission, I do hope that you, Ms. Bae, and you, Ms. Chou, understand that it’s been a long-documented relationship and works best for our client.” Mikami unfolded her arms, examining her nails with a hyper focus as she continued, “Myoui is one of my finest operatives and if there is any sort of complication with her situation and closeness with Kim Dahyun, I will highly suggest you find another agent to watch the Yoo daughter instead of someone who will blow both missions.” She looked up at Joohyun who clenched her teeth. 

“It’s the unprecedented nature of their relationship that threw my agent for a loop, Mikami. That is all. She won’t interrupt any work that you and your team have done so long as your team understands that we are also working diligently to protect the president’s daughter.” 

“And we are working just as hard to protect the defense minister’s daughter, so, please refrain from speaking to me or Myoui in a way that demeans either of our positions.” The Japanese woman leaned forward, putting a well-manicured hand on Mina’s lap. Tzuyu’s eyes widened at the familiarity and she couldn’t help but glance at her own leader, whose gaze tightened. “I’ll see to it that my operative is well behaved in the field and that our connection is monitored, if you so choose, but I can see that Chou and Myoui have already developed a comradery and it would be a shame to ruin that. Don’t you agree?” 

Joohyun exhaled, her jaw set tightly. “Agreed. I just want what’s best for Chou and for our mission to be successful, there needs to be constant communication.” She turned and looked at both Tzuyu and Mina, who made eye contact intensely with her. “As long as we are given regular reports, there shall be no need for concern, correct?” 

Both nodded, saluting in place of a lengthy verbal response. Their bodies were too sore to vocalize their understanding, but they did just that. “Yes, ma’am.” 

The two leaders stood, bowing formally to their inferiors, who returned the bow before exiting the office. As the door closed behind the pair, Joohyun groaned, Yua’s smile widening at her counterpart’s dismay. “Look at it this way, Irene, at least we get to watch others follow in our footsteps. It’s always fun to make friends out in the world, even in our career.” Bae Joohyun ran a hand down her face before making her way to her desk chair, collapsing in it, still sticky with sweat. A stack of paperwork fluttered from her sudden movements and she felt a headache coming on. “I thought I told you not to call me that anymore. We aren’t those same naïve kids running shitty security detail, Momona. We’re in charge now, and I’ll carry the same respect in Joohyun that you do in Yua. Okay?” 

Yua grimaced, sitting on the edge of Joohyun’s desk, leaning back with annoyance. “Okay. Let’s just hope we’re better leaders than ours were. Maybe then they’ll make it out of this whole.” 

\----- 

“Holy shit she’s brutal.” Chaeyoung rubbed Tzuyu’s feet, gently massaging up her calves as the younger woman groaned. “Like, I knew Bae was crazy, but just _listening_ to what you guys had to do is making me exhausted.” She pressed into her friend’s muscles, making her gasp in pain and she recoiled. "My bad."

“I know she’s only doing it to prove something, but I don’t know what. I talked to Mina about it later and she said that Mikami _never_ made her run drills like that. She said she threw up almost as soon as she got home.” 

“Are you guys talking? Like, actually talking?” Chaeyoung moved Tzuyu’s feet from her lap onto the couch, getting up to wash her hands. Tzuyu chewed on a piece of dried eel, savoring the salty flavor. “I guess we’re going to have to talk. Since I got her number from the group chat Jeongyeon added me to, it only makes sense.” Chaeyoung hollered from the kitchen, “Imagine going from not knowing a word of Korean only to being bffls with the fucking president’s daughter. Only Chou Tzuyu can relate.” 

The younger woman laughed which melted into a drawn-out groan, her stomach still bruised from the workout from the day before. Joohyun had messaged her to stay home today, so Chaeyoung did her session early in the morning so that she could come pamper her friend all evening long. Though she wouldn’t say so, Tzuyu was really glad Chaeyoung had been so willing to stay the night. Work kept them separated lately, so it felt nice to be with someone who truly understood her. 

“Chou-chou, your phone is ringing, want me to answer?” Still from the kitchen, Tzuyu could hear the older woman rustling around in her cabinets, looking for snacks to settle down with. “Oh shit, Tzuyu, its Jeongyeon! She’s calling!” 

Tzuyu sat up on the couch, her hand reached out as Chaeyoung came running from the other room, slamming the phone into her palm. She answered, putting the device on speaker, her eyes wide in confusion as she finally responded. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, is this Tzuyu? It’s Jeongyeon. I was just wondering, do you maybe wanna hang out with me and some other friends tonight? I’d really like it if you were there.” 

Tzuyu stared at her best friend, who returned the same confused look. This wasn’t in the playbook, either. A text popped up on the screen, a simple two word response, and Tzuyu held out her phone for Chaeyoung to read it. The older woman shrugged, nodding in half committed agreement. 

“Tzuyu? You don’t have to, if you have other plans. I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.” 

“Actually, I’m hanging out with a friend right now, but if she can go, then yes, I’ll do it. Just tell me when and where.” 

She could hear the smile in Jeongyeon’s voice as she gave the address, letting her know that it was okay for Chaeyoung to join them before hanging up. The screen lit up again with another three words and Tzuyu couldn’t help but find herself feeling safe in this decision. With Chaeyoung’s help, she picked out an outfit, the reminder text flashing across the screen. 

> **_Myoui:_ ** _See you soon_ **_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @sweettalkermay. There will be more JeongTzu next chapter, I promise, this one is important for plot's sake.


End file.
